A Destiny Through A Wish
by Raven Nakija
Summary: Liliana Blackthorn is a 19 year old girl who makes a wish at a shop and ends up in London. She does not think her wish is granted at first till she meets Ciel and Sebastian in an odd place. (Note: cover is a drawing of Liliana I did myself.)
1. Prologue

_**Okay. This Fanfic crosses over with xxxHOLiC but it is not the major component although it does start out that way in the prologue. So it has not been placed in the crossover section. Also I own nothing but Liliana and other possible OC's. Enjoy!**_

Prologue: The Shop

Liliana stood stunned in front of the woman dressed in a black dress with white moons on it. She did not know why she had entered the strange building in the first place. Two girls with strange colored hair, one blue and one pink danced together singing about a 'customer for their mistress' to her right while a young man in glasses stood to her left.

"You're wondering why you are here are you not?" The woman asks.

She nods.

"Well don't. It was inevitable that you would come. Nothing could prevent you from coming."

"Why?"

"Your future hinges on this very moment."

"How would you know that?" Liliana asks.

"It has been fated."

"But why?"

"You have a wish." The woman smiles.

"Everyone has some sort of wish. What has that got to do with it?"

"Everything. This is my shop. A wish granting shop."

"Really?"

"Yes. And your thinking you could ask for a different life with the one? Are you not?"

"How? I don't even know you."

"I can do it." She pauses. "The name is Yuko Ichihara."

"Seriously? You can?"

"Yes but I will require proper payment."

"What is the price?"

Yuko smiles. "It seems payment is something that will come with time if things go the way I think they will, but getting you there will be somewhat a hassle. So payment for getting you there will be your necklace." Yuko holds out her hand.

Liliana hands it to her somewhat reluctantly.

"Watanuki? Will you fetch _her_?"

"Yes." He leaves the room.

"So, what is your name?"

"Liliana Blackthorn."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am sure we will talk again after today. The ties have already formed."

Watanuki returns holding a bamboo pipe gilded in black silver and hands it to Yuko. Yuko opens it and something like a fury snake with cat like ears slithers out. It is all black aside from its snout and the tip of its tail which is white. The creature entwines itself on Yuko's arm.

"This is Kuroko. She is a special type of Pipe Fox Spirit. She is now yours and will guide you." The fox slithers onto her arm.

"Good luck" Yuko says eerily.

And Liliana's vision goes dark.


	2. Chapter 1 - Her Wish, Disoriented

Chapter 1: Her Wish, Disoriented

The room was lit by only candles, casting an eerie glow about the chamber. Though, that was not the only thing that created the effect. There were iron cages containing children clothed in rags and vacant eyes. Not a single sparkle of hope danced within any of the dull orbs. Men in cloaks stood over one child resigned to his fate on a stone altar chanting in a bizarre language.

One boy with dull blue eyes stared as they went on with the inhuman ritual not showing any emotion, not knowing if he was next. The next thing that happened startled him a little out of his state. Of course what happened also startled the men holding them and sacrificing them.

There was a brilliant flash of light and when it died down, it revealed a woman in her early twenties, late teens, laying only a few feet away from the altar. She had long black hair and wore a tattered black dress that went to her knees.

She blinked open her eyes and sat up with a groan. Once the scene before her registered in her mind she gasped and stood a little too quickly, she swayed on her feet. One of the cloaked men stepped forward and spoke.

"Be you a demon?"

An unusual question. "Uhm...No?"

The man nodded to one of his fellows. "Throw her in one of the cages. We can either deal with her later, or make use of her if the others don't work."

"Wait, what?" She cried as she was grabbed roughly and shoved into the cage of the blue eyed boy. _I guess when someone asks you if you're a demon, you should probably say yes._

But before Liliana could do anything, the boy was dragged out of the cage with little resistance. She slumped against the bars of the cage and watched with dread as they dragged the boy and placed him on the blood soaked altar. She was powerless. Everything had happened so fast.

When she left her home she did not want to be powerless anymore. Yet here she was. Trapped, unable to help a single kid. She cursed under her breath and banged a hand against the bars, but instantly regretting it since it hurt and caused her hand to throb.

Them men began to chant as they prepared to sacrifice the boy. Not soon after they began, the second weird thing that had happened that night happened. The room went dark. Feathers seemed to fill the room with white and black. Liliana struggled to see what was going on, but could see nothing.

This went on for a few minutes, and when the light returned and the feathers vanished the men in cloaks, and what few was left of the children were dead. Blood was splattered everywhere. The only ones left were the blue eyed kid sitting on the altar with more life back in his eyes, though one eye seemed to have taken on a purple hue. The other person, was someone who was not there before. The man was clad in black, like a butler. He had black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Whoa. What in hell happened here?" Liliana asked in a low, almost impressed voice. _Things are getting interesting._

The man chuckled. "Quite appropriate choice of words miss."

She raises an eyebrow, looking around. "So, what happens now? You killed everyone else. So why have you not killed me?"

The kid is the one who spoke up. "You are innocent of this whole mess. And unlike the others you are able to be saved."

"Right. So, if I am able to be saved, then why am I still in this infernal cage?"

The kid nods to the man and he rips off the cage door. Liliana proceeds to exit the cage as quickly as she could.

"Thank you."

"It was no trouble." Black clad responded.

"Do you have a name?" The boy asked.

"Yes, its Liliana Blackthorn. Do you have one?"

"Nice name. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He then gestures to the butler. "His name is Sebastian."

"Pleasure."

 _ **So, chapter one is here finally. It does not go with what actually happens in the manga/anime but this is the way it fits into the story. The next chapters will be longer and following the manga. I plan to update on weekends or Tuesday/Thursdays. See you next time!**_


	3. Chapter 2 - Her Wish, Skilled

Chapter 2: Her Wish, Skilled

(Note: POV is now in 1st person, Liliana's POV)

A short distance from London, just beyond the fog cloaked forest, there stands a well-kept manor house. Its resident is the head of the Phantomhive family, a distinguished aristocrat. His day begins with a cup of early morning tea.

"Young master, it is time to wake up." I spoke pulling open the curtains, to let the morning sun filter in through the window.

Ciel groaned and tried to pull the sheets over his head, but Sebastian was there to coax him out of bed with the smell of tea as he poured it.

"For today's breakfast, I have prepared poached salmon and mint salad." The butler spoke as I went around the room opening curtains and placing Master Ciel's clothes for the day on the bed. "We have toast, scones, and pain de campagne on the side which would you prefer?"

"...Scone" Ciel spoke with a yawn.

I exited the room to allow Sebastian to get Ciel ready for the day and to get on with my other chores. It had been a while since the day I came to the manor house. When I had made the wish and got transported to where Master Ciel had been almost sacrificed, I had not expect to end up as head maid and Sebastian's assistant.

I headed down a few corridors and into the kitchen to check on the servant trio who always got into trouble. Luckily they were sitting at the table talking not getting into any destructive trouble.

-Later-

I along with the other servants, and Master Ciel were out in the courtyard watching Sebastian fight a long haired Chinese man I did not know the name of. The man was clearly losing.

"Take this! Secret technique!" The man shouted. "The beauties of nature blooming in glory fist!"

The man rushed Sebastian and in a blink of an eye he was crouched on the ground in angry defeat.

"Th-that was the ultimate technique of our school…!" The man shouted blood dripping from his mouth. "When the fierce tiger and dragon roar, ten thousand flowers scatter and split fist… You fiend! Who the hell are you!?"

Sebastian turned his head to the man and spoke. "I am the butler of the Phantomhive family. It goes without saying that I can manage a technique as elementary as this."

"Now then Young Master." He turns to face Ciel with a smile. "As I have won this battle… Please review what you did today and prepare for tomorrow's lessons until dinnertime, as promised."

Ciel looked a bit irritated at this.

"You're amazing mister Sebastian!" Finnian, the gardener praised eyes shining. "That makes 50 wins in a row!"

"That's my - er, that's Mister Sebastian for you!" The maid Mey-Rin said with a blush.

"Ain't our butler flippin' awesome?" Baldroy, the 'chef' commented.

I only smiled, having expected the outcome.

"And after I went to the trouble of going to mysterious lands to bring back an expert in Chinese martial arts…" The Earl sighed. "…I thought for sure today would be the day I would see you down on your knees."

"That is most unfortunate, sir." Sebastian gave his master one of his closed eye smiles.

"Should have expected as much, Master." I chided, with a small giggle.

" _Anyway…_ Well done, Sebastian. Here drink this… _In one gulp._ " Ciel hands him a glass of lemonade.

"Much obliged, sir." He proceeds to drink it in one gulp.

"…By the way…" he sets the glass down, his gaze shifting to the servant trio. "…What are you three doing here?"

The trio instantly got nervous, not that I could blame them. Sebastian can get scary when he wants to.

"Finny, have you finished weeding the inner courtyard?"

"Mey-Rin, have all the sheets been laundered?"

"Baldo, were you not to be preparing dinner?"

None responded, except in their nervous expressions.

"If you have time to dally here, go do your work!"

The trio could not scramble away from Sebastian's glower any faster.

"Speaking of work, Sebastian, Liliana." Ciel stood. "I got a call from Chlaus in Italy."

Sebastian hands Ciel his cane.

"I need to talk to you both about it. Come." Ciel starts walking towards the mansion.

"Very well, sir." Sebastian and I reply in unison.

Upon entering Ciel's study, I spoke. "What is it you wished to speak to us about?" I inquire.

"Mister Chlaus is coming to the manor."

"So he has come to England then?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes, he rang to tell me he had gotten ahold of what I asked for. It seems he went to a lot of trouble this time." The young master explains, sitting in his chair, with the newspaper. "He should arrive by six. And we will talk business in here."

Ciel smiled, leaning on his hand. "You get my drift, don't you?"

I nodded my understanding.

"Perfectly, sir. We shall entertain mister Chlaus such that he is well and truly satisfied…"

"By the way, Young Master…" Sebastian's stoic expression melted and he seemed to look sick. " _…Might I inquire as to what was in that lemonade?"_

I chuckled, it was rare to see Sebastian's perfect butler act slip.

"That was Tanaka's special lemonade made with 'Ajixmoto'. I had enough with just one sip. "Ciel replied.

Sebastian seemed to groan a little. "… _Ahem._ Very well, sir. We shall begin the preparations. If you will excuse us…"

"All right, I leave it to you."

We both bowed, and exited the room not before Sebastian replied with, "Please do, sir."

Once out of the young master's study, Sebastian spoke. "Liliana, will you please keep an eye on the trio? I don't need them messing anything up. Again. "

I gave him a knowing smile. "Of course Sebastian."

"Then I will get to work knowing you are watching them. "He gave me a smile.

I turned away from the demon butler and walked down a nearby corridor. I immediately ran into the trio who seemed to be planning something. Something that no doubt would cause the manor and Sebastian much grief.

"We're gonna get a step ahead of those two perfect servants and surprise them!" Bard was speaking to the other two.

"Now that is something I would like to see." I interrupted, startling them.

"Miss Liliana!" They screeched in perfect harmony.

"What is it that you are planning?" I ask with a hint of curiosity.

"To impress you and Sebastian with how well we do our jobs!" Bard boasts.

"I see. No doubt that would end in disaster."

"Hey!" Bard yelled, offended.

I glared pointedly. He did not say anything more.

"Well if I recall the three of you were asked to weed the inner courtyard, have the sheets laundered, and prepare dinner?"

The three nodded.

"Have you done this yet?"

They shook their heads guiltily.

"I could have guessed. We shall have to remedy that, won't we?" I say with a half eye smile.

"How will it be remedied?" Finny asks.

"We will have to do your duties properly."

"We?" Mey-Rin asks.

"Yes, we. I will be helping. Well I say helping, but it will be more along the lines of strict instruction and supervision."

The trio looks slightly afraid at the prospect. As I had done this sort of thing in the past.

"Shall we start with weeding the courtyard?"

They nodded slowly. I nodded back and turned in the direction of the courtyard, making sure they followed.

Once standing in front of the trio in the courtyard I spoke. "Now, all three of you will be weeding. Finny, I am sure you know how to do so, so instruct Bard and Mey-Rin on how to do so. I will be watching. Once you are done, return to me and I will give the next instructions."

"Why do we have to help weed?" Bard asks infuriated.

"Because, number 1, I can't watch all three of you while you do your tasks. Number 2, things will get done quicker if all three of you do it. Number 3, if I let you lose, you will more than likely disturb Sebastian in one way or another, and will end up getting into a worse situation than you are now." I explained.

"Good point Miss Liliana." Mey-Rin commented.

"Now off to weeding you three! If you don't know if something is a weed or not, ask me or Finnian."

The trio immediately got to work.

Once they were done, the courtyard looked way better. They had only complained a few times and had managed few mishaps.

"Miss Liliana should I go get the herbicide?" Finny asks.

"No, I would suggest you place some bark mulch around the flowers and plants. It is much better for the environment and does a similar job of keeping the weeds down. I think we have a bag of it in the shed. Once you do that, you can have a break, but under no circumstances are you to do anything that would destroy anything." I say the last part with a pointed glare.

"Yes Miss Liliana!" Finny smiles and runs off to retrieve the mulch.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Bard asks.

"Well since you asked, we will be heading to wash the sheets and polish the tea set."

"What?!" Bard yells. "I am degraded to weed a garden, then I am degraded further by having to do laundry and polish?"

"Yes Bard. You are a servant are you not?" I glare.

That shuts him up.

"Let us head inside."

The three of us head inside and to the laundry room after they had gathered all the sheets, which Bard had to carry. I instruct Mey-Rin on how to use the washing machine, and how it is not 30 cups, but three. Then I proceed to allow them to head to the china cabinet where I instructed Mey-Rin on how to take trips, and not trying to get everything down at once.

Once that was done, I allowed Mey-Rin to take a break, on the same condition as Finny. Then I led Bard to the kitchen to instruct him on how to prepare dinner. Without a flamethrower. In the end he had managed to cook London broil with blue cheese butter*, with various side dishes. I was actually quite impressed.

Though the fact that I was impressed did not compare to the shock on Sebastian's face when he entered the kitchen. It was priceless.

"Liliana, how did you manage this?" He asked in a low voice.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased with a smile.

"Yes, actually I would."

"I did nothing but watch with occasional instructions. Bard made it himself."

"Well, mister Chlaus should be here in the next few minutes, so we need to head to the front to greet him. "

"Of course. Come along Bard." I waved him along and followed Sebastian to the front entrance.

We aligned ourselves three and three to each side of the door to be able to greet mister Chlaus. Sebastian at the front of a line to the left with Finny and Bard, while the other line consisted of me Tanaka and Mey-Rin.

"I do beg your pardon! I'm Glad you are doing fine." Mister Chlaus says as he entered the do with Ciel.

"You seem to be doing well yourself." Ciel says unenthusiastically.

"Welcome Mister Chlaus." We all say in unison, with a bow.

"Oh-Hoh… Oh my…" Mister Chlaus's eyes were wide. "You've really cleaned up this manor house."

"We have been expecting you Mister Chlaus." Sebastian and I greeted.

"Sebastian, Liliana, long time no see! I see you've taken on new staff here."

"You must have much to discuss with the young master. Dinner will be out shortly." Sebastian informs. "So, please, follow Liliana to the courtyard, sir."

"The courtyard?" Confusion etched into Mister Chlaus's face was evident.

I walked over to the door that led to the courtyard, Sebastian heading for the kitchen. "The young master has ordered us to entertain you for all the trouble you have experienced on his behalf during your journey, sir."

I opened the door. "I hope you find our efforts most agreeable."

Outside the door was the courtyard, which was breathtaking to look at. All the flowers were in full bloom, the green was rich and invigorating. The table on the stone patio was set with beautiful silver roses, and shining tableware. It was definitely like a scene from a novel.

"Ooh…! This is a magnificent garden!" The man awed.

"We have tea ready for you, sir. Right this way, if you please." I led him to his seat at the end opposite to the Earl.

Then, Sebastian came out with the tea, on a tea trolley. "For tonight's tea we have and infusion of fruits with apple and ginger."

"Sounds great!" Chlaus replied as Sebastian poured the tea and handed it to him and Master Ciel.

Once he was done Sebastian went back in to retrieve the food, while I stood to the side politely.

"By the way Chlaus… What I asked for?" Ciel asks leaning on his hand.

"Ah… I've brought it, as promised." He pulls something out that appears to be a game. "Here is the _game_ you wanted."

He hands it over. "It isn't widely available in Italy… So it was quite troublesome to procure it."

" _Hmph…_ Trouble hm? So you keep stressing since this morning's phone call." Ciel comments lacing his fingers together.

"Of course. The prince gives his servant a fitting 'reward' for his efforts, after all!"

"I do hope this game is worth the 'reward' though. The one I _finished playing_ the other day had such a tiresome ending." Ciel leaned back in his chair.

"Really now! Games are easily completed by the hands of children like you, Ciel. Soon you'll be asking for another one." Chlaus shrugged.

" ** _Of course. Children are greedy when it comes to games_.** " Ciel spoke in a dark tone, with an equally dark expression.

"And so, at the tender age of twelve. You've made Phantomhive the number one toymaker in the country. I fear for your future."

Before Ciel could respond Sebastian interjected.

"Pardon my interruption, sirs. Dinner is served. On the menu is chef Baldroy's London broil with blue cheese butter with various side dishes." Sebastian placed the food in front of both men.

Ciel gestured to me.

"Yes?"

"Did Bard really make this?" He asks me in a whisper when I leaned down to listen.

I nod. "I was there when he made it, made sure no flamethrowers were involved."

Ciel nodded, impressed.

"I also selected an Italian wine to suit your taste, sir." Sebastian continued.

I straightened myself and walked over to Sebastian and the wine. I, instead of Mey-Rin, poured the wine into each of their glasses. I had earlier informed Sebastian of Mey-Rin's broken glasses so she should not do anything that would be in front of guests till she got new ones. As it is she acted strange whenever Sebastian was near. She probably would have spilled the wine if she had done it.

Once they were done eating, Sebastian rolled desert out on a trolley. It is apricot and green tea Mille-feuille. It looked delicious.

"Dessert is served."

 _ **Okay. Wow. This is the longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfiction. I am still getting the flow of this story so I am being a bit more direct quotation of the manga than I would like. Next chapter will likely start the main direction some relationships will be going. Also, I have a DeviantArt! You can find art that I have for this fanfic on my DeviantArt page under the username WriterTimelord. I only have one image right now, but there will be more to come! Hope you liked it. See you next time!**_

 _ **~FireDragon233**_


End file.
